Gimme Some of That Sweet Sweet Honey
by Foliage sandwich
Summary: IT'S SUMMER AT OURAN HIGH AND THE SEXUAL TENSION IS OUT OF CONTROL. MANLY PASSION ERUPTS, PEOPLE GET THINGS STUFFED HERE AND THERE.


Gimme That Sweet Sweet Honey

By: Foliage Sandwich

Honey-senpai walks into the 3rd music room, hot and sweaty from working out. He has one thing on his mind… delicious cake. Mori is preparing to meet Honey, knowing his workout should be near completion by this time. He looks into the mirror and does his hair just the way he knows will get Honey hot, with candy canes and edible panties. Honey hums a small tune to himself, somehow unconsciously knowing that today's after-workout treat is going to be better than any preceding.

10 minutes later, Honey was walking into the kitchen where he found a GIANT FUCKING CAKE. Mori, however, was nowhere to be seen. Honey STRIPPED DOWN AND DOVE HEAD FIRST INTO THE CAKE, when suddenly he made contact with something that just wasn't cake. Honey GRABBED HOLD of whatever he found and continued eating his way to the core.

MEANWHILE Hikaru was jamming it in Kaoru's pooper while swooning girls paid to watch. The two kept up an endless barrage of suggestive comments towards one another whilst trying various positions, causing further excitement and turmoil in the observing crowd. IN A CLEVER TRAP, _someone _had turned the heat up in the room that, plus the taboo sex, caused all the girls to take off their uniform dresses and kiss. Many tried to join in with the twins, but they were forced away by a massive penis every time.

Meanwhile, Haruhi was walking to school. "Hmm, I wonder what everyone's up to."

MEANWHILE, BACK AT TAMAKI'S HOUSE… Kyouya decides that the club's "lord" has slept long enough and enters his room to wake him, only to find Tamaki laid out naked on his bed, covered in pizza sauce.

"So you've finally come Kyouya… my sauce is getting cold..." Kyouya stands motionless for a few seconds, his mind rebelling slightly but his tongue unconsciously creeping out to wet his lips in anticipation. He calmly takes off his glasses and puts them on the end table. He flips his hair as a breeze comes through the window, the breeze splattering pizza sauce everywhere.

"My King, only you would know my insatiable love for pizza."

Meanwhile, the Zuka club is wandering towards Haruhi's apartment. The Zuka club members meet Haruhi on the street. Benibara says,

"Oh my, what a coincidence. I was just commenting on how I had made too many sandwiches for just us, and that I needed another mouth to feed. Care to join us by the foliage?" Haruhi, innocent as always and totally unsuspecting, readily agrees. Unfortunately, when they sat down by the foliage, all they withdrew from their basket was a multitude of large dildos. Haruhi realized then that she had left home naked… This realization, however timely, was not enough to prevent a succession of various dildos from finding their way into her. There were 9 different dildos, and they were all jammed in various places. Haruhi was OVERCOME BY PLEASURE. In the nearby bushes a series of squeals sounding incredibly like 'Benibara-sama!' result, as jealousy overtakes the various members of the Benibara Fanclub. THE BENIBARA FANCLUB REVOLTS. The leader takes the stand… "BENIBARIANS, TOINGHT, WE DINE IN BENIBARA!" The Fanclub mercilessly rips the dildos from Haruhi and casts her aside, as they proceed to have their way with their idol. Almost every orifice on Benibara's body is probed by the raving Fanclub. All the girls cum in unison and Haruhi is whisked away to school by the resulting tidal wave.

Meanwhile… Hikaru and Kaoru, noticing this tidal wave, cease their activity in order that they might accost Haruhi as she arrives on said wave. They destroy the wall of the room with their massive man sausages and leap into the sky. They soar through air and nab Haruhi. At the same time, Honey has gotten to and thoroughly eaten the sweet center of the cake, whose name might be Mori. Mori, panting slightly, looks down to notice Honey is covered in what looks like frosting. He licks it all off, then comes to the realization that it wasn't frosting. This arouses Mori intensely, and he throws Honey on his back and takes to the air, sensing Haruhi nearby.

Meanwhile… Kyouya and Tamaki have continued their sauce-covered enterprises. Tamaki pulled the pizza they had been making out of the oven.

"Thank you Kyouya, you always know how to cheer me up." Kyouya, however, places a silencing finger on Tamaki's lips.

"We still need to eat the pizza." Tamaki wrapped it around his penis.

"This burns GOOD, so be sure to clean your plate."

Meanwhile, Arai is walking towards Ouran in the hopes of talking to Haruhi. Out of nowhere, Haruhi's dad flies out of the foliage at him, and pins him to the ground. Haruhi's dad shows Arai his breasts. :( Haruhi's dad jams it in Arai's pooper. Arai ( .( O.o) 

Meanwhile, back in Tamaki's room, Kyouya is still working on his pizza, when Renge shows up and offers them her body. She is thoroughly ignored, so she retreats to her hideout and plays with her HIGH POWERED ENGINE.

Meanwhile, Éclair Tonnerre is walking along near where Arai is being ass-raped. She sees the rape and weighs her options:

A.) join in.

B.) talk to Tamaki about something stupid, probably piano or fancy napkins.

She pulls one of the dildos from her anus and greets Haruhi's father kindly. So kindly, in fact, that the little meeting turns into a threesome.

UPDATE Hikaru and Kaoru are flying with, and presumably railing, Haruhi. Mori is flying with, and presumably railing, Honey. Kyouya is eating Tamaki's pizza. Arai is getting surprise buttsecks from Haruhi's father, who is receiving gratuitous ass probing from Éclair.

Hikaru and Kaoru land on the school's roof, double-teaming Haruhi.

Meanwhile Benibara and the other Zuka club members escape the Fanclub only to encounter the little threesome of Éclair, Haruhi's father and Arai. They get so absorbed in the atmosphere of the manly passion buttsecks, they came simultaneously again, and the resulting wave whooshed everyone in the immediate area to the school roof, to take refuge.

Meanwhile, at Tamaki's house, Tamaki hears the wave and gets up.

"Kyouya...I..." Kyouya wipes pizza sauce off his face.

"Don't say a thing. Just go." Tamaki turns back to Kyouya, grabbing him in a passionate embrace as his hands find Kyouya's ass.

"Go with me." A single tear falls down Kyouya's cheek. He flips Tamaki around and jams it in hard. The force of the jamming creates an intense tempest, which blows them to the school's roof there they find the assembled group. Mori and Honey land with the grace of a million 10-winged peregrine falcons. Honey makes an adorable face. Everyone stares at Haruhi, who trembles in anticipation. There is a collective movement from the assembled group towards Haruhi. Suddenly, Nekozawa-senpai appears. He casts magic missile, then he casts a spell that quadruples the size of all penises in a 40 meter radius. Haruhi shivers. Beelzenef, sitting upon Nekozawa's hand, is also affected by this spell. Senpai proceeds to finger Beelzenef mercilessly, and this action sparks a unanimous yell of manly passion. Suddenly, everyone's penis is in or on Haruhi. Five in every hole, the rest all over her. Haruhi is lifted into the air by a sea of penises. The entire group cums as one, and Haruhi is blown into the air, comically spewing cum from her nose and ears. Unfortunately, there is nothing comical about it. As she lands, they find she has died. The group stands there, pondering the implications of Haruhi's death, finally deciding to have a massive orgy instead. A cheer erupts as those remaining form a conga line of buttsecks.

THE END.


End file.
